


The Dark Wolf

by crashlea8



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alpha Peter Hale, Angst, Betrayal, Dead Parents, Glacial Steter, M/M, Murder Mystery, OC, Slow Build, Teen Wolf AU, Waiter Stiles Stilinski, Werewolves, Wolf Derek, Wolf hierarchy, mysterious Derek, true blood - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-12-10
Updated: 2014-12-29
Packaged: 2018-02-28 21:34:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2747900
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crashlea8/pseuds/crashlea8
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Werewolves were publicly outed all over the world after sports regulatory bodies implemented a new test that revealed widespread bloodborne anomalies. Instead of fleeing the American Werewolves decided to make themselves known publically forming their own sports leagues and government representative groups. Stiles has been desperately awaiting since then the day that a werewolf would walk through the door of his little backwater bar. When the day finally comes though his dark and mysterious wolf  quickly becomes prime suspect for a slew of murders his arrival  appears to have propogated.</p><p>This is a Trueblood/ Teen wolf au of my own retelling. Most of you that are familiar with Trueblood will have an idea of what my tags mean and whats going to happen, for the rest of you ...enjoy the ride. *Cackles evilly*</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Mysterious Stranger

**Author's Note:**

> This will hopefully be a long one. I may even do a retelling of all books. Lets just see how you guys like it first hey :P

Stiles braced him-self and took a deep breath as he always did before he entered his place of employment. Lahey’s stood in a clearing in the midst of a wooded area that newcomers would assume was in the middle of no-where. Not that beacon hills had a lot of new comers, damn it Stiles you're lucky you even have a job. Stiles pushed the swinging door open and was met with a smile from Isaac the owner as he wiped down the counter of the bar, probably for the umpteenth time that day. Stiles took a moment to appreciate the man's form, the tall narrow waisted figure, dazzling crooked smile and warm eyes and not for the first time wished he felt any sort of spark towards him. He sighed as the appreciative gaze stirred absolutely nothing within him and smiled in response.

"Hi Ise slow today huh?" Stiles looked around the diner/bar and spotted a few regulars but no one eating in.

Well it was only 4 the dinner rush meant it would pick up soon. Stiles gave a wave and disappeared into the employee area almost bumping into Lydia on her way out. She was looking smoking hot as usual.

"Damn Lyds, looking good." Stiles Delivered with a very deliberate once over and a lascivious wink.

Lydia rolled her eyes but flicked her strawberry blonde curls over her shoulder preening.

"Keep laying it on that thick Stilinski and I'll need to diet" she replied as she sauntered off in heels worth her weekly wage.

Stiles grinned and gave a mock gasp clutching his chest in horror." Never!"

She grinned at him as she let the door shut behind her. Stiles chuckled, that girls an enigma for sure. Lydia was raised wealthy her whole life but after a distant cousin fell destitute with no conceivable skills or life experience to fall back on Lydia’s parents had freaked out and imposed conditions on her trust fund : She would only recieve it after working a regular minimum wage earning job whilst she attended college. At the completion of her course all conditions satisfied she would again be a member of the upper eschalans. Stiles applauded the girl, he'd grown up thoroughly working class and even he could barely stand this job but to be fair he was working most day. He could’ve gone to college if he had the money, it’s not like he wasn’t smart enough . He’d equalled Lydia in marks in every class except science and math and he bested her in literature . Aside from being with his friends working here was stifling in its monotony but he had to support his polish grandmother somehow.

Stiles shook his head he didn't want to think about that now it was hard enough to concentrate at work without thinking about his parents death. He dressed in the maroon and white shirt and black trousers grabbed a plain apron and inspected himself in the mirror. He was a head taller than lydia but not nearly as tall as his boss. He brushed a hand through his chocolate hair wishing hed thought to apply product because without it his hair fell over his forehead in a dorky fringe. His tongue peeked out of his full mouth as he concentrated on trying to keep his hair running back and to the side exhaling in frustration. He heaved his broad shoulders and stuck a tongue out at his reflection before heading through the kitchen brushing the short order fry cook -and generally just extraordinary being- Danny affectionately on the way past. Danny whistled at him and Stiles wiggled his hips back in what he hoped was an enticing way . Stiles placed his first customers in a booth and took their order, they were regulars and he hated them in a fiery Ronan the accuser kind of way.

"Okay so that's a double beef and aioli and a side of..."

Stiles eyes flicked to Mr Redneck as he liked to mentally refer to him as. He started noticing the tell-tale murmurs. He rubbed annoyed at his left temple trying to will it away.

_spastic, what are you looking at ! Fucking weirdo!_

Stiles grinned maniacally and tried to concentrate on reciting the order back to Mr and Mrs Redneck her were looking at him I'm scorn. He hurried away afterwards, obviously he wasn't concentrating hard enough. The Adderall helped but he didn't have ADD like his misdiagnosis proclaimed. He was tested as a child back when his parents were around and even if everyone in town blamed his odd behaviour on sever ADD that wasn't his affliction. No Stiles could read minds. Unlike Professor X he couldn't do anything cooler than find out what over compensating beef eating hetero males wanted to do to his taught behind. Hi my names Stiles and I think humans are disgusting. Stiles took the order over to Danny dancing flamboyantly to the spice girls as he worked on shredding his legendary Kalua pork that he started cooking yesterday. The Hawaiian dimpled at him and span the order -where it was pinned to the wheel-towards him. He looked up and over Stiles shoulder where the door had just clanged announcing new customers. He grinned devilish at the amber eyed man in front of him.

 

"You're boyfriends here!" He sing-songed mockingly.

Stiles wearily looked over his shoulder and saw the very familiar dark wavy locks and pronounced jaw of his best and most hetero of friends Scott McCall. Stiles rolled his eyes at Danny and pushed off the counter to greet his best friend. Scott flung one arm around his taller friend in a typical bro hug. He eyed him critically as he stepped back.

"Dude what'd you do to your hair?"

Stiles looked puzzled and ran a hand self-consciously through his hair. "Uh, nothing?"

"Well duh! It looks terrible. You'll never find Mr tall dark and brooding if you don’t make any effort." Scott teases not unkindly. Stiles scowls petulantly in response, if he didn't know that Scott was the nicest most sincere person in town he definitely might not put up with his bullshit.

"So," Scott continued throwing an arm around Stiles shoulders as if his friend isn't glaring daggers at him." heard anything good lately?" He tapped his head not so subtly.

Scott was one of the few believers in Stiles un-broadcasted abilities. He had been since first grade when Stiles convinced him that his unspoken ideas about human flight, the edibility of glue and making friends with his bullies were truly remarkably terrible. They’d stuck together since then through Stiles parents death and identity crisis and numerous failed hair brained schemes. Stiles sneered a bit vindictively. Whilst his friend was an almost consistent sunshine and puppies stiles himself teetered on spring storms and kittens with needle sharp claws. He shook his head in response and counted off on his fingers.

"You know the usual: bigotry, jealousy, self-doubt and repressed sexuality. "

Scott let out a ha and clapped Stiles on the back signalling that he was going over to the bar. Stiles waved him off and watched his friend sit next to Danny’s on and off boyfriend Matt and chat with Isaac; envious of his carefree laid back attitude. He was placing the meals in front of Mr and Mrs Redneck when the door clanged open and announced the presence of a newcomer. Stiles didn't know what made him turn but as he did he caught a flare of green as the sudden brightness reflected off the eyes in the entrance. Stiles shuddered as chills ran over him, his body reacting to his last memory of glowing green eyes: the torchlight illuminated the wolf eyeing him through the mesh of his cousins chicken coop in Alaska, surrounded by the carnage of feathers and blood. Stiles was stunned in place as he came to his realization Lahey’s just got its very first werewolf customer. Stiles flushed as he came back to awareness the now ordinary hazel green eyes of the man in the doorway were keenly observing him in sardonic amusement. What should he do? Act cool? No he couldn't pull off cool even on his best day. Why is no one else freaking out it’s a werewolf! Stiles gaped slightly as he turned to the left and the right but no one had shown any notice that there was someone new in their midst let alone a werewolf. Can’t they tell?! I mean he practically glows with other-worldly predatory sexiness.But then again that might just be Stiles.

_What on earth is he staring at._

Stiles flushed again as he realised he was indeed staring- at the man who remained in the doorway- and the other patrons had started to notice. Stiles was rarely ever still - a product of trying to keep himself busy enough not to notice the cacophony of voices from heads other than his own -such a rare occasion as it was it drew attention. The werewolf’s gaze was drawn intently to the blood rising in Stiles cheeks. The young man unknowingly brought a slender hand to his neck noticing only when the stranger smirked at him. Why was the man just standing th....oh right Stiles was hostess as well as waiter today.....double shit. He gulped and wiped his sweaty palms on his apron chanting a mantra in his head as he approached his customer. Don't be prey don't be prey don't be prey don't be p...

"Hi how are you tonight? Table for one?" Stiles asked cheerily trying to retain eye contact and not be considered submissive but folding under the intensity of the other man gaze. He thought he caught the man's brows raising for a moment at stiles bashfulness and he looked up through his lashes at him.

The wolf smirked seductively and answered."Booth."

Stiles nodded probably a bit too emphatically and the led the werewolf to his seat, hyper aware if the creak of the man's the jacket and the soft thud of the man's heavy boots against the polished cement floor. The softness of his steps belying the considerable mass that made up the man....uh not that Stiles was ogling or anything. He was blushing even more furiously than before as he gestured for the man -who looked equal parts amused and surly, damn that shouldn't be so attractive- to sit. He set down a menu and was conscious of how close he was, the tender flesh of his neck exposed as he bent into the man's space. He trembled but not in fear which would be a perfectly appropriate response but in excitement. He straightened abruptly and noticed that the dark haired man had leant forward slightly his nostrils flaring in such an obvious scenting gesture that Stiles let out a nervous titter.The man scowled and raised an impressive eyebrow in question. Stiles just shook his head, trying to quell the nervous hysteria bubbling in his throat.

"What would you like to drink? Uh that is of course assuming you want a drink at all and it's perfectly fine if you don't. I mean , we don't really have anything that would affect you anyway, maybe a beer? Sorry. Isaac bought some of that altered Luna brew but considering it makes regular people hallucinate and lose all feeling in their legs indefinitely and we don't get any Lycanthropically inclined customers, like ever...we had to throw it out. Sorry." Stiles looked up from his babbling to see the wolf staring at him incredulously.

Stiles looked down and blushed again , recovering himself and surfacing with a manic grin. "Beer it is then!" He scuttled off to the bar mortified with a ridiculously attractive wolf staring open mouthed after him.

"I was wrong." Scott said as Stiles flustered reached the bar and started pulling a beer, he glanced at his friend confused. 

"What?"

Scott jerked his head to the booth where Stiles’ werewolf was seated. I meant he's not stiles werewolf in like the ownership obviously, I mean they just met . He doesn't even know his name… yet...uh wait what.

"What?" Stiles asked again stupidly. Scott rolled his eyes affectionately.

"You don't have to find Mr tall dark and brooding he found you!" The dark eyed man exclaimed excitedly making a grand gesture with his arms almost hitting Matt who was looking amused at their antics. Stiles practically leapt over the bar to try and cover Scott’s big mouth. He looked panicked over to the dark booth, the wolf was eyeing them with interest. Stiles only then noticed their awkward position and the bemused expression his friend was giving him. He slid back onto his side of the bar cursing at the spilt beer.

"What? Don't you find him attractive? Because he's staring at you. "

Stiles flailed at his friend. " OhMyGod! Would you shut up ! He can probably hear you!" He whisper yelled. "Uh, not unless he has super hearing, he's across the other side of the room."

Stiles sneaked another glance at the corner and could've sworn that the wolf snorted in amusement. Stiles looked at his friend and noticed Isaac hovering nearby, when he raised an eyebrow at him the man gave a dazzling grin and shrugged in response.

"You can't tell can you?" Stiles asked Scott but both Isaac and Matt leaned in in interest.

"Tell what?" Scott asked looking even more vacant than usual.

"Oh my god it's amazing dude! You don't even know. Like, it finally happened."

"As usual I have no idea what you're talking about man so just cut straight to the part where you explain it to me." Scott said amused and slightly exasperated.

"He’s a werewolf!" Stiles exclaimed then hastily covered his mouth and shiftily glanced around. Only the redneck pair were looking in their direction but they weren't wearing expressions of shock so they obviously hadn’t heard. It’s been a year since Werewolves were ousted by widespread anomalies found during new drug tests from sports regulatory bodies over the world – werewolves using their abilities to become sports stars? Yeah because that’s shocking- and Stiles hoped since day one, every day that a werewolf would walk through that door despite the animosity the other patrons would be likely to show them.

"Dude!" Scott exclaimed sharing his enthusiasm and gaping obviously at the wolf who raised an eyebrow at the hispanic youth.

"Whoops." Scott said cheerfully and waved at the man. Stiles grabbed his friends arm and chastised him turning away he started pouring another beer ; he jumped in surprise when Isaac tapped his shoulder. Stiles beamed at him, his face falling at Isaac’s frown, Matt’s expression was almost identical.

"Cheer up man! We have our first werewolf customer!"

Isaac shot a glare across the room. "That's what I'm unhappy about."

"Come on dude don't be prejudiced."

Isaac sighed at him and removed his hand from the slighter’s shoulder."I'm not prejudiced....just be careful ok. Werewolves are dangerous. "

Stiles phhhhed "Yes mum." He answered sarcastically before taking in Isaac’s look of genuine concern. He ruffled the taller man's blond curls. "I'll be careful" he promised.

Stiles mentally cheered as he made it across the room without spilling any of the beer an achievement he rarely mastered and thus definitely warranting celebration. He placed the beer proudly in front of the man, smiled broadly and took out his notepad.

" Ready to order?"

Instead of responding the wolf nodded his head towards Isaac who was watching them with unreserved anger in his eyes.

"Is that your boyfriend?" He asked.

Stiles was so taken aback by the man's smooth mellow voice which he'd expected to be a harsh baritone that he had to run the question through his brain again. He looked over at Isaac and winced slightly at his unhappy glower.

"What? No!" He exclaims with probably a bit too much vehemence. "That's Isaac, my boss..." He feels the need to add something more "he's just worried about me.”

The man sours but nods resigned "Because I'm a werewolf."

Stiles snorted and slipped  uninvited into the booth opposite the stranger and leant towards him.

"More I think because he's afraid for my virtue." Stiles whispered conspirationallly

. The werewolf had been looking down his face dark, at that though he looked up in surprise. The expression was brief but his face relaxed and appeared less sullen than before; he let out a derisive noise of amusement.

"What about human puppy there?"

Stiles looked over to see Scott grinning and madly waving, giving Stiles a not so covert thumbs up. Stiles laughed at him. He jerked a thumb towards his best friend.

"That's my brother from another mother."

The man nods placated looking intently into Stiles eyes his lips quirking slightly.

"Good." He says in a satisfied tone, his voice a promise that boils Stiles usually frigid blood. Stiles clears his throat and stands, trying not to appear as flustered as he feels.

"Ordering anything?"

The wolf shook his head looking overly contemplative as if he was trying to solve a puzzle and handed Stiles a 20. Ooh Mr bigshot huh?

"Okie dokie, holler if you need anything."

Stiles smiled brightly as he took a few more orders. Instinctively looking up as the stranger rose to leave, he gave him a wave and was met with an odd look and a nod. Stiles shrugged at the wolf's back and sighed as the door shut behind him. It was like earmuffs had been removed from his head, he'd been so focused on Mr tall dark and sexy that his internal radio antenna hadn't been picking up any external stations. He grit his teeth as the voices came back with a vengeance. He automatically and unintentionally tuned into the more familiar: Scott mooning slightly over Stiles obvious happiness, a feeling of distress from Isaac who never gave a clear signal and, something darker, pangs of hatred that were harder to pinpoint.

_…sell him, he'll make so much more than the other, less scrawny he'd survive longer. Who'd pay more though ? Scientistsor the dog fighters?_

Horrified at the clear clarity of the broadcast of thoughts Stiles looked up pinpointing them as coming from the rednecks. They were standing and throwing money down on the table in an obvious hurry to leave.....what's he going to do! They're after his...they're after the werewolf. No good fuckers. Stiles remembered that Scott keeps a baseball bat in his car which he usually parks in the employee section behind the bar due to his familiarity with the staff. If he gets the bat and uses the tree line to circle around the front unseen he'll take them unawares. Not wanting to get the others involved he made grabby hands at Scott.

"Keys." He commanded.

Scott gave him a quizzical look from where he’d taken up residence next to a dark haired beauty -who Stiles can’t name- but throws them over, too used to his friends quirks to question his demands. Matt touched his arm on the way past.

“Do you need help Stiles?”

He shook his head and grinned a bit hysterically. Isaac frowned as Stiles ran out the back calling over his shoulder "back in a bit!

Stiles rarely parked in staff area, he preferred to enter in the front and take measure of the situation so could prepare himself. Stiles stealthily lowered the boot of Scott’s crap box of a car, the sturdy bat in hand, he placed Scott's keys in the magnetisd holder under front wheel arch. He heard a warning growl and hurriedly slinked through the trees hoping he wasn’t too late. He’d heard rumours of the illegal containment and scientific experimentation on werewolves but hadn’t thought humans would be able to take a werewolf against their will, clearly he was mistaken. As he approached the unlit area of the customer parking he heard an outraged shiver inducing howl like roar and then cursing as someone crashed bodily into a car. There's two of them Stiles wanted to scream in warning but was too late. Snarling erupted as the other redneck had clearly taken him by surprise but quickly petered out into a strangled whine.

"That's it bind him up. The wolfsbane makes him weak. There's no way he can escape the trunk without his wolfy strength."The voice practically sneered in contempt.

Stiles seethed at their remarks becoming even more outraged as he hears a muffled thud and yelp followed by malicious laughter. They must have kicked him. Evil. Fucking. Assholes. Stiles can see them now, the woman is held a length of rope around the man's neck while her husband bound his legs together, ensuring that the rope chafed directly against the skin. The werewolf wasn't moving except for the shallow rise and fall of his expansive chest.

The woman looked critically at her husband. "You used too much it's going to kill him!"

The man dusted his hands on his jeans and picked up an empty syringe off the ground inspecting it before dropping it again. He shrugged carelessly. "The scientist won't care it just means they'll have less fun when they slice him up.”

The woman grumbled but acquiesced relaxing the rope around his neck. Stiles enraged and seeing red raised the bat over his head with both arms and released a battle cry as he charged towards the two monsters. He hit the man over the back flooring him and moved to the woman trying to come up behind him. He kicks out at her but misses, when she smiled he knew something was up, even monsters don’t smile before they’re brained with a baseball bat. A scorching pain hit his shoulder narrowly missing his neck only because he turned abruptly at the woman's tell-tale grin. With a strength he didn't know he possessed he roared and swung at the knife welding redneck a sickening crunch of bones resounding from the man's arm and ribs. The bloody knife clattered to the ground and the woman screamed running to her husband. Stiles chest heaved with exertion and his eyes danced with battle rage. He raised his bat threateningly and the woman shrieked.

"Get the fuck out of here!" Stiles screamed at her bat still raised.

She nodded her chemically bouffed hair bouncing and screamed and pulled at her husband's good arm until he groaned and floundered his way off the ground. He recoiled from the sight of Stiles menacingly looming over them, the woman reached out for the knife as she tugged and Stiles let out a feral growl. The man groaned and cussed in pain and the woman cursed and shrieked at his “Stupid ass” in apparent encouragement; the pair scuttled away to their car. Stiles dropped the bat next to the man's prone and pale form and scrambled over to the knife.

He dropped heavily onto his knees and began working on cutting the ropes binding the unconscious man, they were wet with some substance that Stiles deducted must be some kind of werewolf kryptonite-or aconite as it were-, he was only vaguely aware of the hot pain at his collar.Headlights blinded him as a car hurtled right at them. Stiles swore and clutched the man's leather jacket with both hands and heaved. He looked around startled they'd made it 5 foot back into the tree line. He laughed as the rednecks cursed him as they drove away flipping them off. How the actual shit did he pull this behemoth this far?! He looked down and saw the werewolf’s pale eyes glowing dully at him. He must've helped. The young man immediately crouched and cut the remainder of the ropes off.

"Hey it’s going to be okay. I've got you,you're.."

The wolf cut Stiles off by leaning and projectile vomiting a river of black ooze onto the ground.

"That's not good!" Stiles exclaimed cheerily in slight hysteria.

The wolf groaned at him. Okay okay umm mm injections, needles..Uhuh! Injection sites. They hadn't removed his jacket so they must've injected him lower on his arms, taking the risk of slower effectiveness in their haste of avoiding being mauled. Stiles checked the left wrist and forearm and found nothing he moved to the right,Aha!Phhhhh he snorted in contempt at the rednecks ineptitude, the needle had been stabbed willy nilly into the wolf's wrist they hadn't even hit a vein. Morons. Trust him,Stiles father used to be theSherrif, he knew how to kill a man properly.. not that he would. Just you know hypothetically. Thinking quickly Stiles tore off his apron and with the aid of his teeth tied it as tight as he could around the wolves right upper arm in a temporary tourniquet. He spat on the knife he'd used to cut the obviously poisoned ropes and wiped it clean on his shirt.

He sucked in a steadying breath and murmured more to himself than to the wolf "brace yourself".

He stabbed through the leather into the flesh of the man's arm, he like the hunters was in too much haste to bother with removing the jacket. A torrent of black poured out and Stiles knew he'd hit the right spot. Well he was bleeding out the poison now, let's just hope that he gets rid of it and heals before he bleeds to death Stiles thinks before he promptly topples over in a dead faint.

He comes to and it's still dark he blinked as he felt a strange rumbling reverberating through him which promptly disappeared as he woke properly his eyes flying open. He felt a hot breath against his neck and then the most inappropriate open mouthed tonguing against his skin that made him sure that he must be dreaming. He pinched himself on the thigh.Oh god he didn't even feel it shit he was paralysed! In a panic he pinched again harder.The tongue stops bathing him.

"Ow. Quit pinching me."

Stiles yelped and tried to flail, the movement revealing that he's cradled against something solid and warm. He looked down; there was a leather clad arm around his chest propping him up and a pair of black denim clad legs bracketing his own. He breathed out in relief, it's just the wolf. He slumped back against the hot and unwavering chest. An amused exhale on his neck gave him shivers.

"So, you realize that there a werewolf with his mouth at your throat and you relax? Do you have a death wish?" The smooth voice asked incredulous and amused.

"Hey..I saved your life you'd have to be an asshole to try to eat me."

"How do know I'm not?" Mostly amused now’s thumb began to rub Stiles chest mesmerizingly back and forth.

"Uh, one: because if that was the case I would've woken up dead...and I didn't . And two: Dude you called Scott a puppy. Murderous dudes just don’t call people puppies. Puppy probably isn’t even in their vocabulary.” Laughter vibrated from the broad muscular chest into Stiles back. Ha you can’t argue with that sound, sound logic.

"You nearly killed me and, you ruined my favourite jacket."

"Boohoo, but are you dead?”

"No." The voice answered softly.

"And for that you are most welcome." The thumb stopped it's soothing ministrations and Stiles almost whined.

"You could've died! You almost did! Why?!"The werewolf demanded.

"Chillout. What do you mean I almost died? I'm fine and I saved you because I'm decent and you’re attractive and I heard the awful things they were thinking about doing to you and it made me so sick and angry. I couldn't let them hurt you just because they think you’re a monster. They're monsters! Also you’re probably just pissed that a skinny white guy saved your big tough werewolf bacon. "

"You think I'm...Wait you heard them thinking? I am a monster and you’re not skinny."

"Stiles intermittent telepathy at your service." Stiles mocked patting the arm on his chest.

"You're not a monster." He argued softly."Monsters rip throats out with their teeth they don't lick them. Which, uh, not that I don't appreciate it but.." He squirmed and tried to sit up but the arm restrained him."What are you doing there anyway because if I come back with a hickey Isaac is going to be PISSED. "

He almost felt the wolf's eyes roll.

"Like I said before, you almost died. I'm licking your neck because you got stabbed by a disgusting probably tetanus infected knife and you could've bled to death,but, my saliva has healing properties, so, now you're not. You’re welcome too. I thought you said blondie wasn't your boyfriend."

Stiles laughs and relaxes back again, clutching at the wolf's arm.

"Hey what's your name."

Silence.

Stiles leans to the side and looks at the wolf who's looking back at him strangely.

"Well...what's your name the least you could do is telling the name of my mutual savior savee." He bat his lashes in a ridiculous parody of a damsel in distress.

The wolf looks down then back at Stiles and mumbles "Derek."

"Phhhhhhh Derek ?! That's a nerd’s name not a tough leather wearing werewolf name."

Derek gives a miniscule pout "I could be a nerd." he says obstinately completely ruining his dark and mysterious façade. Stiles snorted and rest his head against the wolf's shoulder unconsciously baring his throat. The rumble returns.

"Sure thing big guy."

"What sort of a name is Stiles anyway?"

"My name." Stiles replies sleepily, tired with apparent blood loss.

He leaned his head further baring his throat this time in a deliberate coaxing gesture. Derek sighed and Stiles smirked triumphantly as he continued his lathing. Stiles hmmmed in pleasure.

"You're enjoying this." Derek murmurs into his skin.

Stiles felt the continuing vibration from the wolf's chest earlier having associated it with the wolf satisfaction and contentment he confidently replies. "So are you."

The rumbling paused and so did Derek’s tongue. "Hmmm" is Derek’s reply.

He growled softly and nuzzled the slender neck sucking and licking not telling the younger man between his thighs that it healed 10 minutes ago.


	2. The curious incident of the dog in the night time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stiles wakes up to a wet tongue and a cold nose and his grandmother definitely knows more than she's letting on.

Semi consciously Stiles became aware of a cold nose and tongue on his hand then the murmuring of Derek’s voice as he apparently conversed with someone.

“ Hmm. I thought it was you. Figures.”

Stiles eyes fluttered a bit and he thought he made out a pair of bare legs but he must be dreaming.

“ I’m protecting him. He saved me too.”

He could make out Derek’s voice because the wolf was closer, the other voice – and presumably the owner of the bare legs- was indistinct but pleasant.

“ He’s stronger than that he doesn’t need your help anymore.” Derek’s tone was argumentative.  
…………………

“ Yes I’m staying.”  
……………………….  
“ Until he orders me away.”  
………………………………….  
“I know he’s special. Do you though?”  
……………………………………..  
“ Well maybe you should stop lying to him.”   
……………………………………   
“ Hmmm. No I won’t tell him, it’ll work out in my favour anyway, knowing you’ve betrayed his trust.”  
……………………………………  
“Fine. I have to leave anyway. I’ll be watching him too…… you can go away now.”

Stiles heard an indignant huff and when his eyes opened slightly a brown and white collie looked curiously at him it’s head was tilted, it huffed and nosed his hand wetly and trotted off. Stiles recognised it, it hung around outside the bar sometimes and had on occasion ambled along with Stiles when he ran the forest trails.  
Derek’s hand nudged gently at his shoulder, bringing him more clearly into the realm of reality. 

“I have to go.” He murmured apologetically.

“Go?!” Stiles panicked and sat up.

Derek smiled softly at that, pleased.

“You’ll see me again. I’m moving back into my old family home.”

“Oh. Good.” Not even questioning in his mind that Derek must have lived here before.

Derek raised himself gracefully from the ground and extended a hand to Stiles which he took, gratefully.

Stiles hand lingered on Derek’s overly warm one for a brief moment longer before he removed it and rubbed the back of his head in a habitual awkward gesture.

“So I guess I’ll see you around?” He queried the wolf.

Derek nodded stoically.

Stiles sighed. “Goodnight Derek.”

Derek grinned, a predatory display of too many sharp teeth.  
“Goodnight Stiles.”

Stiles shuddered delicately as thrills ran through him. Derek’s eyes flashed blue at him and he loped away with Stiles watching him receding into the dark depths of the woods.

Stiles ambled towards Lahey’s and rubbed absently at his neck, the phantom mouth sending sensations through him pooling in his groin. Werewolf saliva huh? That bares the need for further research. He banged through the back door and was immediately accosted by an irate Isaac. His shoulders were gripped tightly and Isaac inspected him critically taking in the grass stains and torn blood soaked shirt. God Stiles sincerely hoped he didn’t have a hickey.

“What the fuck Stiles?!”

“I know man. I’m so sorry I’ll make up my time and come in early tomorrow. Please just, I like this job.” Not a total lie he loved spending time with Lydia Isaac and Danny but, customers. Why did customers have to exist.

Isaac’s expression softened.  
“Stiles, god, I’m not going to fire you! I was worried sick! You went off into the night chasing that werewolf!”  
He spat the last word out like venom. He looked over him again.  
“and you come back looking like this? I’ve a mind to kick his ass.”

Stiles choked out a laugh and patted a hand still on his shoulder.  
“No offense dude..but you know, werewolf? Thanks for the sentiment though but it wasn’t Derek. The Rednecks went after him, they had him bound and poisoned they were going to sell him to the highest bidder! Imagine being sliced up over and over for Science?! Or being made to fight to the death?! Once I heard them I couldn’t just not do anything.”

Isaac’s eyes darkened with a hate Stiles didn’t know the man could possess but look passed swiftly and he gazed at Stiles fondly.

“ You’re a good person Stiles. Next time though don’t go out there yourself. You don’t need to be a hero or some sort of fucking vigilante. Tell me …or anyone.” He pleaded earnest and angry.

Stiles nodded suitably chastened, what he’d done was reckless, he could easily have died.  
Isaac nodded too, satisfied that the younger man understood the gravity of his action and had taken Isaac’s request seriously.

“Now, go home. You’re a wreck.”

Stiles trudged towards his car only realising he still held Scott’s bat limply in his hand when it bumped against a raised parking ledge. He couldn’t spot Scott’s car, more time had passed than he realised. His friend was probably cozied up with the beautiful brunette by now so he packed the makeshift weapon into his own vehicle, laying it beside the seat and wearily made the trip home.

Stiles blue Jeep shook roughly, his suspension was about shot to hell- yet another thing for him spend his hard earned pennies on - as he drove down the pockmarked driveway to the home he shared with his Babcia. When his parents had crashed their car off the bridge his grandmother took him in. They survived off of the money they made selling his parents’ house, it started running thin while Stiles was in high school and he smothered his hopes of college and a career and started working most days after school to give them enough to live off. He pulled up out the front and patted his vehicle affectionately before he trudged up the slightly worn stairs of the front veranda. He sighed unhappily as he took in the house’s lit interior, he was 20 now he didn’t need to be coddled, he hated when his grandmother waited up for him. He got in late most nights and he would much rather she be cuddled up safe in bed than worrying over him. He opened the door only then remembering his bedraggled and bloody appearance. Double Dang. 

“Busia! You know I don’t like it when you wait up for me.” He called in greeting locking the door behind him.   
He went to the lounge adjacent to her bedroom where he knew he would find her. She was tucked into the loveseat her feet drawn up and long white hair bound in a plait falling over her left shoulder. Her face crinkled happily at seeing him and she lowered her book inspecting him. Her gaze became shrewd and concerned.

“Robaczku! What happened?”

She tried to push herself up hastily to her feet but Stiles pushed her back gently and sat beside her. She clutched at his bloody shirt.

“ I’m fine Busia. I swear. Look no wounds.” He pulled his shirt away to reveal unmarked flesh.

His grandmother pursed her lips but removed her hands all the same. Stiles knew she wouldn’t tolerate lying besides she always had an uncanny ability of being able to call him out when he did. So he decided to tell her the truth. He grinned happily at her.

“You met someone.” She said nodding.  
Stiles flailed and almost fell off the couch.

“ What?! No !..I mean um maybe. Kind of. Yes?”

“ My serce did he have anything to do with this?”

Somehow she’d always known of his inclination towards the same sex, she’d even dismissed what he describes as his epic crush on Lydia as like being drawn to like. Stiles had no idea what that meant, maybe because they were both smart? Meh. Whatever.

“ No Busia, he’s a werewolf! He was being attacked and I saved him and he uh saved me too.”

He gestured to the blood and she focused immediately and disconcertingly on the spot where his wound would have been. She was smiling though and even clapped her hands excitedly.

“ A werewolf here? After all these years! My, my.”

Stiles narrowed his eyes at her but she continued not allowing him any interjections.

“What colour were his eyes? Was he attractive? Did you see his fangs? What was his name? Did you kiss him?” 

Stiles flailed open mouthed.  
“No, gran!” He exclaimed knowing how much she detested the American endearment.

“I didn’t kiss him. I didn’t see his fangs he was very civilized. Uh I’m not sure Hazel?”

His grandmother made a dismissive noise at that.

“His name is Derek, He said he’s moving into his old family home.”

Her eyes widened in surprise.

“ Derek.” She muttered to herself thoughtfully.

Stiles eyed her suspiciously. She looked at him and smiled.

“Invite him for dinner I’d very much like to meet this young man.” With that said she got up and wandered to her room mumbling to herself under her breath.

Obviously if he really wanted to he could try to listen to her thoughts but one, he wasn’t very good at focusing and two, she caught him every single time. He got up and rubbed his ass absently at the phantom pain of his grandmother’s butt whooping as a child. She encouraged and believed in him and his gift but asserted that deliberately probing someone’s mind was cause for a spanking. Especially she had said because her secrets weren’t all her own.

He stood idly for a moment before getting up and making a move for shower and bed. He dropped his towel by his bed and slipped on his Deadpool boxers, it was only then that he realised he’d never heard Derek’s thoughts not even by accident.

**Author's Note:**

> Leave me some love my lovelies !
> 
> Crash XX


End file.
